1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor lamp, and particularly to a floor lamp structure with a detachable lamp shade. The lamp shade ma be designed into various shapes for decoration purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the conventional floor lamps, the upper end of the supporting rod is mounted with a lamp shade base, on which a shade is fixedly mounted; a threaded rod is mounted with a bulb socket on the upper end thereof, and is mounted in the upper center part of the shade. The shade is usually made of a transparent or opaque material. The switch of the lamp is installed at a suitable point on the power wire, or on the supporting rod.
As a result of the structure and the installing position of such lamp, the shade and the supporting rod are rather difficult to separate each other upon being fixedly assembled together in case of the shade being necessary to replace; otherwise, the bulb socket has to be dismounted completely, and in that case, the safety and tightness of the power wire will be jeopardized.
There is another type cf conventional floor lamp, in which the upper end of the supporting rod is mounted with a lamp shade made of metal. A bulb socket with a switch is installed with a threaded tube in the center of the lamp shade; however, the aforesaid lamp can only have the light thrown upwards without providing a mild downward illumination. In case of the lamp shade being replaced, the bulb socket has to be disassembled, and therefore it is deemed a cumbersome structure.
There is still another type of floor lamp, in which the bulb socket has a threaded part for mounting a lamp shade. The lamp shade is usually designed into a conic shape, which is supported in place with a metal frame and a large ring, and then the metal frame is mounted on the socket, and is fixed in place with a nut. The shade of this type of lamp can be replaced easily; however, it has little or no variety as a result of the cone-shaped shade and the heat dissipation drawbacks. The light of the lamp ca only be thrown downwards without change.